Will U Be My Girl Friend?
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: My second Fic in this Fandom. HisoMachi, Humor! bad summary. RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Will U Be My Girl Friend?**

**By:Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer : HXH itu punya Yoshiro Togashi**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Lebayness,Typo(s),EYD berantakan. Dan sebagainya.**

**Enjoy My Second HxH fic!**

* * *

Di sebuah kota yang bernama Yorkshin. Sebuah kota yang tenang,aman dan tidak damai itu, terlihatlah seorang pria yang berprofesi atau hobi berdandan ala Badut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hisoka. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini dia sedang duduk di bawah pohon untuk mendapatkan pencerahan. Sesekali di tatapnya kertas putih yang sedikitpun belum ada tulisan itu. Di mainkanya pena di tangan kirinya. Meskipun sudah menghabiskan 5 bungkus permen karet, tapi dia masih belum mendapat ide untuk menulis "sesuatu" ala Hisoka.

Readers-tachi, ini bukan berarti Hisoka beralih Profesi dari badut ancol menjadi penulis ataupun sejenisnya. Tapi ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang pas,tepat,dan cocok untuk kekasih idamanya itu. Kemarin dia sudah minta tolong salah satu temanya,seorang cowok cantik berambut pirang aka Kurapika, namun sayangnya permintaanya di tolak! Di tambah lagi ahir-ahir ini Kurapika sedang bernafsu untuk membuka museum organ tubuh, bayangkan Readers, dia ikut ke pegadaian dan membelih organ-organ tubuh seperti mata,kepala,jantung,usus,dan sebagainya. Atau mungkin juga dia ingin mewujudkan cita-cita LeoRio yang kini telah beralih profesi menjadi seorang guru itu.(Dihajar Kurapika).

Alhasil disinilah dia sekarang, menatap kertas putih,dan pikiranya melayang kemana-mana. Saat itu juga lewatlah dua orang bocah berambut hitam dan putih yang selalu bersama kemanapun,yang katanya sahabat sehidup semati itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Killua dan Gon. Mereka langsung cengo melihat tampang Hisoka yang seperti badut kelindes truk kontainer itu(Di cincang Hiosoka). Karena kasihan,prihatin dan sebagainya mereka pun menghampirinya. Meski bagaimanapun, berkat bantuan Hiosoka lah mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan volly saat di Greed Island(lupa volume berapa hehehe).

"Hisoka, kau kenapa?" tanya Gon

"Ah, Gon-kun dan Killua-kun, aku lagi galau.. " kata Hiosoka mendramatisir keadaan yang bikin Killua langsung illfiil dan pengen muntah.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Killua

"Jadi begini, aku cinta sama si Machi itu loh," kata Hisoka lagi

"O Machi yang tukang jahit keliling itu?" tanya Gon

"Iya,makanya aku mau buat surat, tapi aku takut.. " kata Hisoka lebay

"Eh.. kenapa?" tanya Gon dan Killua cengo.

'Bisa juga toh dia takut,' kata Killua dalam hati

"Begini ntar kalau aku salah tulis, yang ada aku langsung di jahit~ dan dijual ke toko baju," kata Hisoka lagi

Killua dan Gon langsung sweatdrop

"Ya udah tanya aja sama Mbah Google," usul Killua

"Mbah Google?" tanya Hisoka

"Iya, dia itu serba tahu loh," kata Killlua antusias

"Aduh, Kill. Hisoka mau buat surat untuk Machi bukan beli tahu,emang Hisoka mau masak buat Machi?" kata Gon

"Aduh, siapa juga yang bilang mau beli tahu, maksudnya serba tahu, alias serba Know. Understand?" kata Killua dengan bahasa gado-gado itu

"Baiklah,jadi dimana si Mbah Google ini tinggal?" tanya Hisoka lagi

"Ya di komputer alias internet lah," kata Killua sambil minum orange jus

"Eh... gimana caranya Kill? Komputerkan kecilll banget, gimana dia mau tidur? Terus makananya apa?" tanya Gon polos

Killua langsung tersedak, mendengar jawaban polos sahabatnya ini.

"Baka! Maksudku mbah google ini program! Jadi bukan orang!" kata Killua lagi

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ketembat Mbah Google ini!" kata Hisoka antusias

"Tunggu dulu, bukanya listrik lagi padam ya, Kill?" kata Gon

"Iya juga," kata Killua

"UAPA!" teriak Hisoka lebay. Lalu ia langsung pundung dan nangis di atas pohon cemara(lah? Emang dia burung? Atau sejenisnya?)

"Udah-udah gimana kalau kita ke tempat Senritsu dulu," kata Gon

"Senritsu?" tanya Hisoka yang sudah turun dari atas pohon cemara

"Iya,dia itu temanya Kurapika yang ahli banget dengan musik," kata Gon

"Iya juga, ayo. " Kata Killua

Lalu mereka bertiga pun menuju ke rumah Senritsu sang pemusik sejati.

* * *

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutanya?**

**Saksikan saja di Episode selanjutnya**

**TBC...**

* * *

"**Yay! Saya kembali lagi ke Fandom ini hehehe. Setelah berpetualang di Fandom Bleach,saya kembali Gommen pendek banget!" kata Hikary**

"**Woi! Cerita di fandom gue kapan kelarnya?" tanya Kid**

"**Hehehe sabar, saya masih berfikir untuk kelanjutanya,"kata Hikary**

"**Woi! Author lo gimana sih. Belum siap satu udah bertebaran kemana-mana!" gerutu Hisagi**

"**Hehehe gimana lagi, gue jadi kepengen nulis di fandom ini. Ya udah lama banget kan, semenjak cerita Harta Warisan ala Zaoldyeck itu," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar. " kata Killua sweatdrop**

"**Oke! Minna Don`t Forget to RNR!" kata semuanya**


	2. Senritsu the musician

**Will U Be My Girl Friend?**

**By:Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

**730**

**Disclaimer : HXH itu punya Yoshiro Togashi**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Lebayness,Typo(s),EYD berantakan. Dan sebagainya.**

**Enjoy My Second HxH fic!**

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di kediaman Senritsu,sang pemusik sejati.

"Senritsu!" panggil Killua

"Eh, Killua-kun, dan Gon-kun. Ayo silahkan masuk," kata Senritsu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke rumah Senritsu. Rumahnya bagaikan istana seni, di ruang tamu terpajang Piano,keyboard,seruling,terompet dan berbagai alat musik lainya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya Senritsu lagi

"Jadi begini, teman kami Hisoka dia ingin menembak seorang cewek yang namanya Machi, tapi dia takut akan di tolak," kata Gon menjelaskan

"O begitu, jadi apakah perempuan ini penggemar musik?" tanya Senritsu

"Bukan, dia ini penggemar jahit menjahit," kata Killua

"Lah,lalu? Aku ini kan bukan tukang jahit?" kata Senritsu cengo

"Kami tau, Senritsu-san. Tapi mungkin anda bisa mengajarkan dia untuk bermain alat musik," kata Gon

'Iya juga,kalau begitu makin mirip dong dengan badut ancol!' kata Killua dalam hati sambil nahan tawa membayangkan Hisoka yang jadi badut ancol sambil meniup terompet atau main cymbal.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Piano? Mudah loh,cara memainkanya," kata Senritsu

Lalu Hisoka pun mulai memainkan Piano dan-

"**Woi! Badut Ancol**! Lo mau bikin penghuni rumah ini mati karena penyakit gendang telinga pecah?!" maki Killua

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Hiosoka Innocent

"Permainan Piano lo, sampai mengusir tikus dan kecoa bego!" maki Killua sambil melempar yoyonya ke kepala Hisoka

"Aduh... " kata Hisoka meringis, karena kepalanya sampai benjol

"Ya sudah bagaimana dengan terompet," tawar Senritsu

Dengan semangat 45 Hisoka meniup terompet tersebut dan-

**PRANG!**

"Buset!" kata Gon dan Killua cengo melihat permainan musik Hisoka yang sampai menenggelamkan gunung Krakatau maksud saya sebuah mansion di seberangnya,alias mansion Nostrad.

Sementara itu di Mansion

"**Hwa! Gempa bumi!"** teriak para penghuni Mansion

Lalu Nostrad dan keluarganya hanya menahan air mata melihat mansion mereka yang telah rata dengan tanah.

"Ayah... " kata Neon

"Maafkan ayah, coba dari dulu kita pakai Indovision," kata Nostrad menyeka air matanya(Lah? Kenapa makin tidak nyambung? )

Kita biarkan saja keluarga Nostrad itu dan kembali ke hero kita.

"**Woi! Lo gila ya**!" maki Killua lagi

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hisoka bingung

"Lo berniat menenggelamkan Yorkshin dan Jepang ke dasar laut!" maki Killua kesal

"Maksud lo?" tanya Hisoka

"Liat tuh seberang," kata Killua menunjuk ke seberang

Hisoka langsung kaget dan terperanjat.

"Mampus gue! Bisa-bisa gue di jadikan steak dan pergedel nih,sama Banchou," kata Hisoka lagi sambil menepuk jidatnya

"Makanya main musik itu yang benar baka!"maki Killua kembali melempar Yoyo tersebut ke kepala Hisoka

"Ya udah, lo belajar menjahit aja," kata Gon lagi

"Apa?! Menjahit? **Apa kata dunia** ntar?tampang gue kan **unyu-unyu** gimana gitu," kata Hisoka nangis lebay

Sehingga membuat seluruh orang yang disana langsung muntah darah.

"Jadi gue harus bilang **WAW** gitu?" kata Killua dengan nada sinis

"**Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong**, semangka aja di belah, bukan di bedong," kata Hisoka

"Baik kalau gitu **LO! GUE! END!**" kata Killua dengan penuh penekanan

"Dasar **KAMSULPY!**" kata Hisoka

Gon dan Senritsu hanya geleng-geleng dengan dua mahluk yang sangat tidak waras dan tidak bermutu serta tidak berbobot sedikitpun ini.

"Jadi bagaimana nih?" tanya Hisoka yang kewarasanya telah kembali

"Hm.. oya, ayo kita ketempat **Bisuke**! Mungkin dia bisa membantu," usul Gon

"Iya juga, terimakasih Senritsu maaf merepotkan," kata Killua

Lalu mereka bertiga ngacir meninggalkan Senritsu yang masih melongo dengan keadaan rumahnya yang bagaikan di landa Tsunami itu.

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutanya?**

**Saksikan saja di Episode selanjutnya**

**TBC...**

* * *

"Yay! Saya balik lagi,sekali lagi gommen kalau pendek banget. " kata Hikary

"Woi! Kenapa gw OOC banget?" tanya Hisoka keki

"Hehehe nggak apa-apa toh, kapan lagi coba. Dari pada sikap lo yang seperti Psikopat itu," kata Killua

"Jadi ngajakin perang neh?" kata Hisoka

"Siapa takut," kata Killua

"Woi! Perangnya ntar dulu, kita buka kotak reviewnyaa dulu," kata Gon

"Oke, yang pertama dari **Anim Cookies**, wah enak nih ada yang cokelat nggak?" kata Killua

"Lo pikir dia tukang kue?!" kata Hikari menjitak Killua dengan tongkat baseball

"Nih udah update, makasih udah mereview," kata Gon

"Selanjutnya dari **MisakidreyarTheSilentDemon,** makasih udah mendukung HixMa!" kata Hisoka lonjak-lonjak kayak anak autis

"Lalu dari **Silver-plate retriever**, oke nih udah update," kata Killua

"Lalu dari **Blue Dragon1728,**oke nih udah update," kata Gon

"Terahir, dari **Ren**, wah syukurlah saya pikir malah humor melebay nggak jelas hehehe, makasih udah baca dan review. "kata Hikary

"Terimakasih pada seluruh readers baik **silent readers dan Review Readers**(emang ada?) dan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah **ngefave** cerita ini, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya sangat pendek, karena kegiatan saya di dunia nyata amatlah sibuk dari Ujian hingga tugas-tugas perkuliahan lainya. " kata Hikary

"Oke Minna RNR Pliss!" kata semuanya


End file.
